


surprise!

by brandonmayhews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DisneyWorld, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandonmayhews/pseuds/brandonmayhews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam and dean decide to give kevin the best birthday he's ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was written at like 2 in the morning plus i already suck at writing so please excuse my terrible word choice and the fact that each paragraph is 2 sentences long. also, i went to disneyworld around 3 years ago and i barely remember anything so like, half of this is incorrect. i suck

It was unbelievable. 

Kevin couldn't believe he was waking up this early just because Dean decided 7 in the morning is a perfectly reasonable time to wake up a growing and tired teenaged boy. Dean, the jerk, knocked on Kevin's door right when he was getting to the good part of his dream. (Shh, it's not like that. He was dreaming about going to an ice cream shop and getting a huge ice cream cone with 7 different toppings.) Anyways, the butthole knocked a total of 16 times before Kevin finally opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kevin groaned, throwing his pillow at the door and immediately regretting it because now he had nothing to sleep on, if Dean let him go back to sleep, that is. 

Dean's laugh creeped into his scratchy voice as he told Kevin that he "has a surprise." 

Kevin was confused. "What? Are you pranking me?" This made Dean laugh, which made Kevin a little scared. Great. The day before his birthday and the Winchester was going to pour jelly on him when he walked out the door or something. 

Speaking of the Winchester, at this point Dean was knocking incessantly at Kevin's door. Eventually, when Kevin didn't get out of bed, Dean called to his brother. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, "Kevin won't get out of bed for our surprise!"

Now Kevin was really scared. Sam was a part of this. His only friend in this world had finally turned against him and was going to pour jelly on him or something much, much worse. 

Kevin heard Sam's large footsteps and knew it was over. He couldn't say no to Sam, not when Sam could probably beat him to a pulp with his pinky finger. 

Sam lightly rapped on Kevin's door. "Kev, hey, I made you breakfast. Come eat and then Dean can give you his surprise." 

Okay. Kevin couldn't turn down breakfast. 

-

After a large breakfast, Kevin supposed he was ready for whatever Sam and Dean had prepared for him. He wasn't prepared for them to blindfold him, but, it's all part of the job, right?

So here's Kevin, a prophet of the Lord, standing stupidly in the middle of the bunker with a makeshift blindfold over his eyes, and Dean begins to sing. It doesn't count as singing, really, more so rhythmic talking, but it sucks all the same.

Dean's "singing" to his own beat ("Bum bum, ba-da-da, doo-da...") and Sam tells Kevin to hold out one hand. 

Kevin does so, feeling very nervous now, and feels something like a business card get pressed into his palm. 

Dean's singing gets quieter and Sam takes off Kevin's blindfold. "Open your eyes in, 3-2-1!"

Kevin opens his eyes and looks at his palm. 

"Disneyworld?" He grins.

-

Kevin was smiling like an idiot. Nobody had ever taken him to a place like Disneyworld. His mom wanted to but they couldn't afford it, and now these middle-aged men want to take him to the Land of Dreams? Okay. /He/ must be dreaming. 

"It's your birthday! Where else would we take ya, kiddo?" Dean chuckled and gently slapped Kevin's back. Sam was smiling too, and Kevin was on the verge of tears until he realized. 

His smile dropped. "Are you guys just doing this because you're afraid I'll run out on you guys so you can't close the gates of Hell and all of that?" 

The air changed between the three of them. He immediately regretted what he had said, despite it being true. 

Dean looked at Sam before saying to Kevin, "No. This is because you've helped us so much. It's your birthday and you don't get to even do normal kid things anymore, so we wanted to give you at least one thing." 

Kevin felt terrible now, looking up at them and seeing the way they looked at him like a lost dog. "I'm sorry. Thank you guys, so much. Nobody has done something like this for me, ever." 

Kevin shook his bad worried away and let himself be happy, just this once. He grinned at them again and hugged them like a little kid hugs his mom when she buys him a new toy truck. 

"Thank you, thank y-" he murmured as he hugged Sam, and of course, Dean interrupted, as usual. 

He was singing again. 

-

Kevin spent the rest of the day sitting next to Sam at the table, making a list of when to get on rides and figuring out waiting times and calculating the amount of this and the amount of that. This was the funnest research he had done since that time in 7th grade when he wrote a science paper about "why chocolate is better than marshmallows" which wasn't even a scientific analysis, but it was fun to eat approximately 7 bags of marshmallows and maybe 20 bars of chocolate. 

Dean would walk in periodically and tell them "that ride sucks" or "I want to get a huge pretzel so we have to make time for that". Of course, Dean wanted to go on all the Manly Man Rides and Sam wanted to go on the slower, less twisty ones, but they were still scary to Kevin, who just wanted to go on the mellow, theme rides like the Haunted Mansion and the Nemo seashell one.

After long deliberation, the gang decided on going on whichever rides had the shortest lines. 

That night, Kevin went to bed early (Dean's orders) and dreamt not about ice cream, but about Disneyworld. 

\- 

Kevin woke up to the sound of Sam banging on pots and pans. He looked at the clock. 6:12 AM. Lovely. 

Wait. 

Disneyworld.

He quickly threw off the blankets and pulled some sweatpants on before walking into the living room where Sam was laughing and playing a "beautiful" drum solo and, of course, Dean began to sing. 

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in... this place, you look like a prophet, and smell like one too!" Dean sung these words with accompaniment not only by Sam's drumming but by a wild grin of his own. 

Kevin smiled at the brothers and finally felt like maybe this really was his home. 

-

The drive to the airport was long, even though it was short. Dean was in the passenger seat nearly crying the whole way there and Sam had to explain to Kevin that Dean is terribly afraid of planes, to which Dean replied, "The things we do for you, kid..." and grimaced. 

-

The airport was terrifying. There were more people here than anywhere Kevin had ever been and on top of that, Dean was whiny and Sam didn't know where they were even going.

Eventually they found their gate, though, and Kevin's whole body was brimming with excitement. The plane-ride was full of Dean crying and Kevin's smile. 

Somehow, Sam managed to get Dean to calm down, but it was a little late. They were already almost there and the people sitting around them already hated them. But none of it mattered, what mattered was that this was the best birthday of his life. 

-

Kevin nearly cried when he saw it. Disneyworld. Disneyworld, Disneyworld, it was all he could think about. He was so nervous, so excited, so alive. More than he had been since he became a prophet. He was grinning brighter than the sun as he hopped out of the rental car. 

"Come on, guys!" He shouted, running closer to the entrance. "We only have a day, let's not waste it on being slow old men!" 

-

They got in, after a small hangup because Dean flirted with the security guard, and the first ride they went on was the Haunted Mansion. Sam and Dean laughed the whole time, quietly telling Kevin that real ghosts don't dance. 

After waiting in line for one ride for an hour and nearly puking on another, Kevin was ready to sit down and do something less, well, exciting. So they decided on going to the theater to see that animatronic Presidents thing. 

Looking up at the robotic men, Kevin wondered if he'd become President after all of this was over. After hearing his best friends laugh and looking around, realizing he was home, he decided it didn't really matter.

\- 

Dean insisted on going on some more fast-paced rides, so the three boys rode at least 3 rides until Dean finally got tired of waiting in line for the fun rides. Sam was overjoyed, he told Kevin, because he was hungry and Dean's obnoxious screaming on rides was getting annoying. He said this jokingly, patting Kevin's back and chuckling. Dean heard and glared

The boys treated him to dinner at this lovely place that rotated the tables all on this huge spinny thing. Mickey Mouse and other characters joined them and Sam insisted on getting a picture with Goofy and begged Kevin to get in with him. Kevin talked to Mickey Mouse and laughed when he saw Dean talking to Pluto, mimicking Mickey's voice. 

After dinner, Sam and Dean took Kevin to the castle in the Magical Kingdom, which was bright with light, sparkling and glittering in the night. It was beautiful. The fireworks began and they could hear people cheering and laughing. 

"Happy birthday, kid," Dean put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and started to hum. Sam was tapping his fingers on the edge of the park bench they sat on, and Kevin smiled again. 

It really was, truly, unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucked. thanks for reading :) also, i love kevin tran. thank you and goodnight


End file.
